Friday Night Legacy - 8/7/15
8/7/15 *Video package recaps last week when CM Punk was let into the building and shows the brawl that ensued involving Punk, Lesnar, and Legacy World Champion Cesaro. Video ends with Punk staring down Heyman who is on the entrance stage.* *CM Punk's music hits and he makes his way to the ring to a huge pop. Punk grabs a microphone and he sits in the middle of the ring cross-legged as the fans chant his name* Punk: "I have waited a long time to say what I'm about to say. And believe me..I have a lot that I want to get off my chest...You know, ever since last week at Summer Showdown the wrestling world has been buzzing. Buzzing about me making my return to wrestling after a long absence. And trust me, I have read your tweets. I have talked to some people in the airports and I am here to explain myself. I am here to explain why I came back. I came back to wrestling because honestly, I missed it. Not only did I miss it, but after watching Next Gen Wrestling the last few months..and yes that does include Monday Night Mayhem and PCW since I had nothing else better to do (crowd laughs). After watching all three brands I saw the potential of the future of wrestling. And when I tuned in to Friday Night Legacy every week, I watched and I was hoping that something would be fixed here. The most important reason why I came back was to stop a couple of people named Paul Heyman and Cesaro! You know how the online wrestling fans like to complain a lot, well I don't blame them for saying that we've seen the same old shit each and every week right here on Legacy! We've all seen Paul Heyman continue to manage his clients and help them win their matches. We've all seen Paul Heyman abuse his power as General Manager for way too long! Trust me, I don't have as much personal beef with Cesaro as I do with Paul, because Cesaro is one of, if not the best wrestler in the world today. You wanna know why Cesaro is not the best champion in the world? Because when he has championship matches, challenger or champion, he has only won because Paul Heyman does the work for him. Cesaro, I want you to listen to me right now. I'm telling you this man-to-man. You need to leave Paul Heyman. You need to stop winning with help and start proving to me and the rest of these people that you are the best wrestler and champion in the world. Because with your advocate doing the work for you, we don't see you as the best. We see you as a coward who can't win the big one alone. And that's why I want to challenge you, Cesaro. Not only to a match for your Legacy World Championship, but I challenge you to show me and these people that you are the best in the world. I want that match in a few weeks at Spartan Wars. Let's see who the real best in the world is, Cesaro." *Punk drops the mic and walks to the back as the crowd shows their support* *Rich Brennan and JBL hype Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns in the main event tonight* Match #1: Jack Swagger w/Tyson Kidd vs Big E w/Kofi Kingston - Swagger hits Big E with a total of 2 Gutwrench Powerbombs to earn the victory at 7 mins. After the match, Tyson Kidd grabs a mic. Kidd: "Jack has told me that he would like to dedicate that win to those face-painted freaks over at Monday Night Mayhem. Goldust...Stardust, last week when we cost you both the chance to win the battle royal on your show. That wasn't called being hateful, that was revenge for your interference in our matches lately. You see, there's just so much a person can take until he fires back. And believe me, at Spartan Wars the real revenge will take place when we beat you and retain OUR Tag Team Championships. FACT!" *We go backstage to GM Paul Heyman's office where Heyman and Cesaro are standing* Cesaro: "Don't worry, Paul. I did listen to what Punk said, but I don't think anything of it. He's an idiot. Why would I take advise from him? He's a disgrace to wrestling. And I don't care what he says." Heyman: "I knew that when I chose you as my client I picked someone smart. You're exactly right. He's a disgrace and he has no idea what he's talking about. You are the best champion in the world. I mean, we already know you Good job, Cesaro. However, he did challenge you for your title at Spartan Wars. What do you suggest we do?" Cesaro: "I say screw him. He just got here and hasn't proved himself in Legacy. He's a chump. I'm the champ. That's what I suggest." Heyman: "I like what you're saying. I really do. But, you do need a championship match sometime. And I've already ruled out Lesnar as your challenger. And if Punk was right about one thing tonight, it was that you need to prove yourself as the best." Cesaro: "I need to prove myself?!? I've already proven myself as the best!" Heyman: "I know you have. But Cesaro, since you're the best, you must continue to prove you're the best everytime you defend that title. And each time you don't defend it, those losers over at Mayhem and PCW continue to rise in the power rankings. So that's why you will defend your championship at Spartan Wars." Cesaro: "Don't tell me that Punk is my challenger. Please don't tell me that, Paul" Heyman: "I don't know, Cesaro. I don't know." Match #2: Titus O'Neil w/Darren Young vs Bad News Barrett - Right after the bell rings, Titus steps to the outside and says into a mic that this is the week he finally beats Barrett since he now has Darren Young to support him. Titus comes back in the ring and recieves a Bullhammer from Barrett and loses in a total time of 24 seconds. After the match, Darren Young helps Titus up and they both walk fastly to the back. Barrett grabs a mic. Barrett: "Ryback, I am still waiting for you to show yourself on Legacy since Summer Showdown. I'm still waiting for you to grow a pair and go face-to-face with the man who should be standing here right now as the Legacy TV Champion. Ryback, if you show up next week, I have a surprise for you. And Ryback, there's no way that you can prepare for what I have in store for you. Next week, if Ryback shows up to Legacy, I will show you all who Ryback really is." *Rich Brennan announces that up next Naomi will make her return to Legacy after being sidelined due to a minor leg injury a few weeks ago while supporting Sasha Banks during her match* Match #3: Naomi w/Women's Champion Sasha Banks vs Natalya - During the match, Charlotte runs down the entance ramp and her and Sasha Banks meet halfway and start brawling until they are no longer seen when they are backstage. Naomi is distracted by this and turns around as Natalya drops her with a double-leg takedown and attempts the Shapshooter. Naomi kicks Natalya down. Natalya gets up and runs at Naomi but is hit with the Rearview. Naomi pins Natalya at 6 mins. *Mr. Kennedy's music hits and he comes down to the ring to a very mixed reaction from the crowd. Kennedy stands in the middle of the ring and signals for his microphone to drop down.* Kennedy: "Ladies and gentlemen, last week I made my Legacy debut. And in my Legacy debut I showed you all that Roman Reigns is a bad dude. I showed you all the video footage of Roman Reigns entering Neville's locker room and then about a minute later leaving and then being interviewed by the smokin' hot Eden. And then moments later, Neville cried for help and Roman ran over to him and acted like he had no idea what was going on. Well, Roman, last week I told you what would happen tonight. The person who gave me this footage is in the building tonight. Neville is in the building. And just like me and all these people, they can't wait to hear your explaination. So Roman, get out here right now." *Roman Reigns comes down through the crowd and the fans around him are being really rude and stand in his way until security move them out of the way* Reigns: "Listen, Kennedy. I told you last week and I'll tell you again. It's not what it looks like. (fans boo) I didn't attack Neville. Neville and I ha-" Kennedy: "Shhhh. Shhh. Shut your mouth! Explain yourself to Neville, not me. Neville, come on out here, buddy." *Neville's music hits and he comes out wearing normal street clothes. He looks very angry as he walks into the ring and immediately gets in Reigns' face.* Neville: "Why? Why would you attack me like that, Roman? We have been friends for a while now and then you randomly attack me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Reigns: "Neville, I'm telling you. I didn't attack you. You're right about you and I being friends for a while. But like I said last week, I am not the type of person to attack a friend. And unfortunately I don't have any proof that it wasn't me. But I assure you, Neville, I did not attack you." Neville: "You know something...at first when I was shown that video footage, I didn't believe it either. I told Mr. Kennedy that there was no way that you would do that. But based on what I've seen, there is no doubt that you did it. I mean think about it, one of my lower ribs was broken. I was also injured in my abdomin. Your finishing move is the Spear. And I clearly remember turning around and being tackled to the ground and being stomped on repeatedly. It only makes sense that it was you." Kennedy: "And you know what, Roman, I almost forgot! The man who gave me this footage is here tonight. So come on down!" *The arena is silent for a moment until this plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWJ338JV2AI . He makes his way to the ring slowly and he gets a huge pop. He gets in the ring and Reigns looks really confused yet again.* Kennedy: "This man tuned in to Friday Night Legacy the night Neville was injured and immedietely wanted to know who did this to Neville. So what did he do? He asked our General Manager Paul Heyman for a contract so that he could not only compete here on Legacy, but so that he could get to the bottom of this situation. So he traveled to the arena that Neville was attacked in. He asked security if he could see any video footage that they had in the backstage hallway that night. And this man right here saw all of this happen and he took a copy of it and sent it to me, another person who was curious, and sent it to me so that I could come out here and expose the truth along with him." Morrison: "Couldn't put it any better than that. Roman, you're not cool, bro." *Mr. Kennedy hits Reigns with the mic drop. Morrison then drags Reigns towards the corner of the ring and hits him with Starship Pain. Kennedy, Morrison, and Neville stand over Reigns as the crowd cheers.* Match #4: Rob Van Dam vs Randy Orton - Orton and Van Dam put on a great back and forth match. Orton sets up Van Dam for an RKO when suddenly the lights go out and come on a few seconds later. Orton is seen passed out in the middle of the ring. RVD is standing in the corner looking tired and notices this. He walks around and looks like he's questioning whether or not to just pin Orton. After a few seconds he drops down and pins Orton for the win at 13 mins. *Brock Lesnar is seen backstage prepping for his match up next against Roman Reigns in the main event* *Throughout Roman Reigns' entrance down the steps, he still looks groggy from being beat down earlier tonight. The fans really boo him.* Match #5: Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns - Lesnar comes right out of the gate swinging and kneeing Reigns. Lesnar gives Reigns a few German Suplexes and the crowd loves it. Soon Reigns starts to fight back. This goes on for a while until later on Lesnar lifts him up for the F5 but Reigns fights his way out of it and then hits him with the Superman Punch. Reigns then goes into the corner and sets up for the Spear and hits it! Reigns goes for the pin but Lesnar just gets his shoulder up before 3. Reigns sets up for another Spear but when he tries to run at Lesnar he slows down and bends over. Reigns starts holding his mid-section in pain. Lesnar lifts Reigns up and hits him with the F5 for the victory at 9 mins. After the match, Lesnar stands in the middle of the ring and looks right at the camera as Legacy goes off the air.